


Winter Solstice Skies

by Dawn_Khee



Series: Phango2019 [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, RWBY
Genre: Character Death, Frostbite is only mentioned but still matters in the story, Original Faunus Character, Original Ghost Charater, Original Male Character - Freeform, Phango2019, Rift died pre-series on RWBY side, Teen-rated to be cautious, Well he's already dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Khee/pseuds/Dawn_Khee
Summary: What happens when the ghost of a faunus finds the Far Frozen and the Earthly town of Amity park? A world of only humans, where spirits roam. Spirits who are completely unlike grimm? Bonding.These humans knew nothing of the revolution, after all.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Series: Phango2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550215
Kudos: 4





	Winter Solstice Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so for RWBY fans Rift does only have one Faunus trait and one semblance, but in Danny Phantom ghosts have powers beyond the standard ghost abilities. (I just want to make that clear beforehand.)
> 
> And the DP fandom has lots of fan-based worldbuilding and theroies in it, just a heads up.
> 
> I've only seen season 1 of RWBY and sorry if I got the canon wrong on that side.

Stupid job, stupid discipline, stupid big mouth. She had to work at the Nasty Burger and learn some lessons because she had mouthed off to far. Great, just great. Night shifts were at least quiet.

The goth closed her car door. It wouldn't kill her. Maybe a ghost would show up, hopefully, a certain halfa. She didn't want to go in, but like she had a choice. Sam shook her head and let out muttering. A uniform wasn't the end, even if it sucked. She'd survive.

It was raining, and she opened her umbrella with bats printed on it. Doors opened and she was inside. Avoiding the real downpour, she closed her umbrella and set it aside. At least she was dry. Right? Right.

She got behind the counter and waited. 

_Bored, bored, bored, bored, **bored, bored, bored.**_

Sam was bored at her night shift for hours at the Nasty Burger. Not anymore, Sam. A stranger walked out of a tear in reality, revealing the ghost zone before it closed. What the? She stared in shock as the stranger eyed her from under the hood. Golden eyes, like those of an owl, met her pink ones.

"Relax, I come in peace." the stranger was clad in blue leather armor, decorated with silver winding patterns. "I live in the Far Frozen. The only way it's like Atlas is that it has lots of snow."

"Atlas?" 

The stranger's face flickered and then he gave a smile and walked closer, his silver hair was down. He didn't look like Vlad, but, but he did look like Jack Frost. He wasn't of course. Probably the ice core gave him silver hair.   
  
"I sorta died in a revolution." he sat down and looked at her. "No idea the ghost zone even existed."

"Revolution?" she asked. "Which one? That armor doesn't look like anything I've seen in Earth's history"

He looked fifteen, but it was hard to tell. Fighting in a war would do that. Yet he acted as if it didn't happen... Could it be that he had found halfway peace in death? Well the Far Frozen was a safe haven, after all.

"Ah, this isn't Remnant?" he laughed gently. "I forget sometimes."

"Remnant?" she looked at him. "You're from another dimension, aren't you."

"Maybe," he shrugged. "Definitely not this planet. Your moon isn't shattered."

_A shattered moon. This guy's already sounding cool and he doesn't seem dangerous, but better not go anywhere alone with him. I've been kidnapped and possessed too many times already._

"Wanna head to the far frozen with my friends tomorrow and explain?"

"Why not?" he smiled. "You're friends with the Darksbane halfa."

* * *

Soon the trio was arriving in the Far Frozen to be greeted by the same ghost that Sam had met earlier. They sat in the cold, with coats on the two humans. The halfa was in his ghost form and quite content in his jumpsuit. Ice cores did that. Yet Danny was feverish for an ice core ghost because he was half-human.

Rift was never human to begin with. He was a Faunus ghost. Inhuman now and he would always be so.

"Faunus are like humans, but they have animal traits?" Sam asked

"Yeah, and Faunus don't all have the same traits." Rift explained. "Another snowy owl Fanus could have wings."

"Dude," Tucker said. "some of those animal features are dangerous."  
"Exactly one reason humans in Remnant fear us," he commented. "Lots of reasons humans in Remnant don't like us Faunus."

"You mentioned Semblances" Danny asked. "What are they?"

Sam guessed. "Magic?"

"Kinda, yeah. It comes from one's soul." he paused. "Like a core type but for the living."

"So you have a core type instead of a semblance now?" Danny asked. "Cores are- complicated."  
"Actually, the two are linked, I think. My semblance is a little like a ghost sense- I can see auras, but in the living."

"Well, even if it's magnetic fields and solar wind, the Aurora Borealis is mainly seen at the poles of Earth." Danny grinned, excited to include something about space. "So you can sense ghost auras and human auras?"

"Yeah, I can sense both... but it's obvious for me to have an ice core," he laughed. "considering my life in Remnant."

"So you died in a revolution?" Danny asked. "Sam told me."

Rift nodded. He had an arrow wound that, as a ghost, had since learned how to hide. Shot right in his eye. Killed instantly, in a flash. He woke up in a land of ice and snow. A land full of yetis who were peaceful, and Rift knew it was home. It was more of a home than where he had lived in his life in Remnant.

"Yeah," he paused. "I don't know what happened. I've never gone back... I don't want to." 

The Grim were something he should be fighting, but what happened if a ghost encountered a creature with no soul, that was darkness embodied. Twisted versions of the animals in Remnant. He should... He couldn't go back permanently, the Far Frozen was his homeland now.

The wind howled as Rift looked up at the ectoplasmic sky with three human teens. Humans here were the ones in danger. Waring with spirits and trying to survive. It wasn't even always this way. It wasn't always this way... Not so with the Grim, at least not that anyone could remember. Ghosts were nothing like the Grim.

"The portal is why Amity Park is haunted," Tucker explained.

"Better than the Grim," he muttered under his breath. "You kids don't need to know what they are."

"You're around _our _age..." Sam trailed off.

A world cruel and savage was Remnant. Teen years were not considered for being a child, one had to grow up fast to survive. War was a catalyst for destroying youth. How did he remember? How... Was it because he wasn't human he remembered? Was it because of his Semblance somehow? Was it his ghostly obsession?

"Maybe," he smiled. "I can know what it is to be a kid in this world."

"Great!" the three said and Danny added.

So he'd find more peace as a ghost on Earth and in the Far Frozen than a Faunus dwelling in Remnant. He'd find peace sparring with ghosts and knowing that this world wasn't as dark and cruel. That the ghost zone was a gateway to endless lands... And this seemed more like home than the world he had been born in, even if he would miss it every now and then.

"You can't walk around in armor though to blend in," Sam said. "But maybe a tunic and jeans could work. Just say you're into medieval stuff."

"Yeah," Tucker nodded. "There was at least some decent technology in Remnant when you were alive, so ghost tech should be easy to pick up."

The thought of advanced tech was thrilling. Maybe they were far ahead of Remnant in ways no one could imagine! After all, core types were like dust, but the fuel never ran out. He had endless ice dust at his disposal! This was gonna be so great!

"Let's go." Danny grinned.

"To the Skulk and Lurk!" Sam declared and added. "It's a goth store, but they have historically inspired clothing too."

Rift climbed in the Spector Speeder something like a starship, but Remnant never had space travel. The Faunus wanted to learn about space, just like the Darksbane halfa. Space was explorable to humans, and ghosts could survive in there. He could go to a "high school" and find out what it was like to live in peace with humans. Humans weren't the enemy, Frostbite had taught him that.

"Portal, over there." Sam pointed. "Should take us right outside the store."

As Sam had said, it was. After the outfit was bought and Rift had changed, the four all decided he needed a human alias. (Rift bought a silver tunic instead but did decide to buy jeans and sneakers.) It would be good to have an "Earth name" anyway since he lived with Frostbite. Other ghosts would recognize him but it'd help keep hunters off his back. He wanted to know what it was like to be a teen in Amity. Rift Arctica was an awesome name, but it would not let him blend in.

"Rift isn't a normal name here?" he was confused. "It wasn't too weird in Remnant."

"Nah dude," Tucker told him. "It isn't normal here at all. In the zone it's fine- but to pass as human here? Not happening."

Sam saw the look of surprise on his face as he forgot that his name was odd for the human world. Where he was from, it might pass, or even be the name he had. Here? No, Rift. Sam smiled as he regained his attention. He did like art so maybe...

"Raphael?" Sam asked.

"Frostbite said he was an artist... I like that name." Rift said. "Yeah, that works."

Art, art was free here. No stifling, no breaking it. Art _flourished_ and it was one of his obsessions. Maybe one-day Remnant would be filled with art, brimming with life and peace. One day...

"Arctica is a little out there, Atchison is close enough," Danny suggested.

"Raphael Atchison," he repeated. "Now will I live with the Fentons or-"

"You'll stay right where you are," the Huntress warned. "Not that they could find you out if you _did_ try that."

Raphael froze. He started to shake and the look he gave the Huntress was _not_ fear. Subconsciously he felt for his weapon thankfully Sam had told him to lock it in the Spectre Speeder with the armor. Even if Frostbite showed him the ropes of being a ghost, he was still on the defensive from time to time. Even if it was just because he was living in the zone now, he could get carried away. Sam only knew him for a day, if that.

"Back off," Sam snapped.

"He's a _ghost_." she insisted. "He-"

Four sets of eyes locked on to the Huntress now. Was she really going to say that to him? Granted she didn't know how he died, but still. The way she said ghost, the anger tinging the word, was not good at all. Could it set Raphael off?

"I'm not from around here," his voice was a little rough. "but they know not ghosts are evil."

"He died in a war." Danny kept his eyes from glowing somehow, "Leave him alone."

"Seriously," Tucker put in. "he's had it worse than you."

That shut her up for a moment. Sam glared at her, Tucker gave her a disapproving look, and Danny's eyes flashed green for a moment. Rift, or Raphael, was calm. He wasn't showing anger anymore. The teen looked _sad_. Sam wasn't shocked to see he was the calm one, after all, Frostbite kinda adopted him.

"...Don't cause trouble," she ordered.

"I'll do my best to abide by the law," he promised.

Frostbite would make sure of that. Teach him early on how to treat humans from Earth and that these humans did not have "Semblances" to defend themselves. Sam saw the glance Raphael gave Danny. It was the same kind of look Jazz gave Danny. So was Raphael really thinking of Danny like a little brother _already_?

"You speak like you're some kind of knight." the huntress rolled her eyes.

That's when she saw the armor inside the Spectre Speeder. Shutting right up, she walked off. Even she knew better than to go on provoking him, besides she'd cooled off her hatred towards ghosts. Sam knew it wasn't complete, but it was enough to where she let Phantom be now. If anyone hurt Danielle, however, they'd find out just how infuriated the Huntress could be.

"You gotta work on not staring at people. Sam told him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used for PhantomBingo  
Sam Works at Nasty Burger  
Crossover
> 
> I know Rift isn't a color, but rifts imply darker shades. And the ice theme brings up rifts in ice so... Shhh it counts.  
I imagine Rift's theme being No Place Like Home by Valliant Hearts  
(where the title comes from too)


End file.
